Flora
|species = Inhuman |gender = Female |affiliation = Attilan Royal Guard |tv series = Inhumans (6 episodes) |actor = Krista Alvarez |status = Alive }} Flora is an Inhuman of Attilan and a member of the Royal Guard. Following the escape of Gorgon on Oahu, she was recruited as a part of a task force to apprehend her former trainer. Biography Ambush in Oahu as reinforcements for Auran]] Flora was recruited by Maximus as part of a task force to be sent to Earth to help Auran find and eliminate the exiled members of the Inhuman Royal Family. While they were tracking down Gorgon in the deep forests of Oahu, Mordis asked Flora to use her powers in order to clear a path so that exploring the forests would be easier for the rest of them. After doing so, Flora and her team were ambushed by Gorgon, who had allied with the Makapu'u Surfers. A brutal fight erupted between the two factions and Flora used her ability to shake the trees from which the Surfers were shooting at them, distracting them and making them fall. When Mordis was released, however, Gorgon fled with his allies after knocking out Flora and the other Inhumans with his stomp.Inhumans: 1.03: Divide -- And Conquer Chasing Black Bolt Maximus ordered Auran and her team to change objectives and to find Black Bolt at the Declan Research Facility Lab. They made their way to the lab and found Black Bolt as he was on his way of escaping with Sammy. The confrontation ended when Mordis was knocked over by Medusa, which released Mordis' blasts, causing an explosion which enabled Black Bolt and Medusa to escape.Inhumans: 1.04: Make Way For... Medusa capture Sammy]] Flora and Mordis regained consciousness and tried to follow Black Bolt, but to no avail. Instead they captured Sammy, tying hip up with plants thanks to Flora's powers. Although Sammy tried to escape, Flora and Mordis easily caught him again. They were then called by Auran, who ordered them to bring Sammy to the lab as bait for Black Bolt.Inhumans: 1.05: Something Inhuman This Way Comes... Battle at Declan's Lab Flora's team received reinforcements in prevision for the ambush on Black Bolt, although Flora made it clear that she did not appreciate the presence of Loyolis and the other miners working with them. ]] Flora and Auran saw Karnak approaching the lab. Flora told Auran to shoot Karnak but she refused, believing it to be a trap. Auran ordered Flora to inform Mordis about Karnak's arrival. Flora then tried to find Karnak on her own, but he sneaked behind her and knocked her unconscious. As a result, Flora was captured with the rest of Auran's team and survived the collapse of the building caused by Mordis when refused to be brought back into custody.Inhumans: 1.06: The Gentleman's Name is Gorgon Return to Attilan As a gesture of good faith, Flora and the rest of her team were returned to Maximus on Attilan by Crystal and Lockjaw.Inhumans: 1.07: Havoc in the Hidden Land While Attilan was on the verge of being destroyed because of Maximus' actions, Flora listened to the speech delivered by Medusa and ordering the evacuation of the city to Earth.Inhumans: 1.08: ...And Finally: Black Bolt New Life on Earth 's speech on Earth]] Flora joined the other Inhumans in their new settlement on Earth following the destruction of Attilan. Along with the rest of the crowd, she listened as Medusa stated that a new chapter of the history of Attilan was beginning. Personality Flora is a quite arrogant person. Although she follows Maximus who claims that all Inhumans are equal and wants to tear down the caste system, Flora despises Inhumans from the lower classes of Attilan. Thus, when miners are sent to help them to capture the Inhuman Royal Family, Flora voiced her doubts about their abilities and insisted that she does not want to be close to them. Powers and Abilities Powers Flora is an Inhuman who obtained superhuman abilities after undergoing Terrigenesis and unlocking her genetic potential. *'Plant Manipulation': By touching the ground and using her powers to connect with the roots of the surrounding plant life, Flora can move around the vegetation. With this ability, she was able to create a path in the thick Hawaiian forest, and to shake down the tree where the Makapu'u Surfers were positioned. She could also wrap plants around Sammy's body and wrists to restrain him.Inhumans: 1.03: Divide -- And Conquer Relationships Allies *Maximus - King *Attilan Royal Guard **Auran - Leader **Pulsus † **Sakas † **Locus † *Mordis † - Situational Ally Enemies *Inhuman Royal Family **Black Bolt **Medusa **Gorgon - Former Trainer and Leader turned Target **Karnak *Makapu'u Surfers **Makani **Holo **Lucky † *Sammy - Captive *Evan Declan - Captive *Louise Fisher Appearances Trivia *Flora is among the Attilan Inhumans whose name is related to their powers, as flora is the Latin word for "flower". Behind the Scenes *Alina Andrei was a stunt double for Krista Alvarez in the role of Flora. Gallery Divide -- And Conquer 8.jpg Divide and Conquer BTS 3.jpg Newlifeonearth.png References Category:Inhumans (TV series) Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Females Category:Black Hair Category:White Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Attilan Royal Guard Members Category:Villains